Mimi Aiko
Who is this Shy Girl? Mimi Claris Aiko is a high school student. She works as a maid at Mewmew Cafe and is Captain of the Volleyball, Badminton,Tennis and Football team at her school. Personality: Mimi is normally a very shy, refined, bubbly girl. However, can come off as cold or emotionless. On average days, she loves to make people smile and feel accepted. She is like a ball of love and energy. When near Lysander, she comes off as very shy and timid, unless eating or singing with him. Mimi loves to play sports. She's captain of the volleyball, tennis, badminton, swim and lacrosse team. Although she looks frail, her inner passion comes out when playing sports. However, on certain occasions, due to her dark past, she can become very cold and shut people out. Backstory: Mimi was born on February 14, in Tokyo, Japan. However, due to her other genetics of not being a full Japanese, she was constantly bullied. Her silver-white hair and blue eyes were not common in Japan, giving her all the attention at her school, even the whole city, leading to physical bullying. Having deep scars that would never heal all across her lower back, she had a tattoo put there when she was 12. Her mother did not in anyway love Mimi. She constantly left Mimi alone when she needed someone most, which led her to meeting Damien one day she was out. However, as much as Damien and her got along well as a couple and how kind he was to her, she wasn't ready for an intimate relationship. Seeing him everyday made it no better. Deciding living in agony wasn't worth it, she moved to her father's hometown, Southern California. Appearance: Mimi 'has shoulder-length silver-white hair that she keeps in low, stubby pigtails. She has ice blue eyes and pink lips. Although she doesn't wear makeup, her cheeks have a natural hue of pink due to her constant blushing. She has very long lashes and very large breasts. Mimi has a tattoo of a the top half of a Chinese dragon across her lower back and constant piercings, as well as a tattoo of a heart on her right breast. Before Mimi came to Sweet Amoris, she always had her guard up. She would always wear tight clothing that covered her whole body aside from her neck due to hide her scars. She didn't have her constant piercings or tattoos apart from the upper half of the Chinese Dragon due to her fear of having something permanent on her skin. Her hair was always down and went to her waist. She would always have her bangs brushed to the side to cover her left eye and never interacted with others. Once she met her friends from the mulitcandyverse and MCL Universe, she decided to slowly change herself with more confidence and girly behavior. However, certain bad habits still linger. Relationships: 'Nathaniel Mimi was never a Nath fan. However, enjoyed studying with him and learning new things. Until finding out his issue with his father, never really interacted with him outside of school-related issues. Now, she accepts him and enjoys going over to play with White. 'Castiel' The bad-boy pleased Mimi at one point during school. She believed someone like him could get her to open up. During the time Deborah came back, Mimi did everything she could to get him to open up to her. Now, she occasionally goes out on walks with him and Demon, and can talk to him whenever having issues with Lysander. 'Lysander' Due to his kindness since the beginning, Mimi always avoided him due to her constant blushing and loss of words when he was near. When they became a couple, she slowly opened up to him. Although, only fully relaxes when eating and singing with him. o.O 'Armin' Armin and Mimi always had a thing for video games. She was always his P2. Although she knew all his disgust towards shopping, did sometimes gang up on him with Alexy for shopping sprees. 'Kentin' Mimi and Ken were good friends before he left for military school. Which is why his sudden change gave her so much of a shock. It took her a long time to finally relax around the new Ken. However, she enjoys sharing cookies and stories with Kentin. Alexy Before finding out about his preferences, ''Mimi had a ''huge ''crush on Alexy. Although when he came out, she wasn't very hurt. Instead, found it more comforting and relaxing to know a guy she could fully open up to. Now, along with Rosa and Priya, they occasionally all go shopping. Family and non-canon characters: '''Minami Claris Aiko' Minami is Mimi's mother. She worked as a very famous model. With light brown hair and hazel eyes, her mother despised Mimi. Due to Mimi being a child to constantly be rejected and different from Japan, ruined her mother's reputation. Deciding she couldn't take it anymore, sent Mimi to California when she was 15. Matthew Florence Aiko Matthew was Mimi's father. He passed away before she was born. However, her father was the most like her, with blue eyes and blond hair. Minami despised the thought of having a child. However, let it happen because she loved her husband. When Matthew passed away, Minami realized she wished Mimi had never been born and sent her away to Southern California. Honda Honda was Mimi's bodyguard. Due to her being from a very wealthy family, Minami sent Honda to acquaintance Mimi when she was sent California. Although she was a bodyguard, she became one of Mimi's best friends and took on the motherly role. Honda has jet black hair and one emotionless dark eye. She keeps her hair down and covers her left eye socket due to having lost her eye when she was young. When Honda was younger, she had hazel hair and blue eyes. Certain events made her cold and expressionless. Damien Damien was Mimi's boyfriend. Until he kept pushing her to go all the way with him. Mimi was afraid of being abused and used and always kept declining his pleads. Damien has jet black hair with bright yellow eyes and a lip piercing. He was always kind to her. However, she wasn't and still isn't, ready to take him back. Yui Yui is the ex girlfriend of Milos (Mimi's gender-bend). She has light strawberry blonde hair and pale grey eyes. She had used Milos and also attempted to go all the way with him. Although both Aiko's have not even kissed anybody, she was determined to make him give in to her, without telling him she already had a lot more boyfriends. When he finally snapped and broke up with her, she sent her boyfriends to beat him. On his own will, he left Japan. Relationships with Candies [[Leo Carrion|'Leo Carrion']] Mimi and Leo have been friends for a very long time. She enjoys talking to her and helping Leo whenever in need. She loves shopping and eating sweets with her whenever she gets the chance. [[Luna Stellato|'Luna Stellato']] Mimi adores Luna. The two of them occasionally hang out and like to eat together. Luna likes Mimi's vanilla scent ;) Mika Doyle Mimi also adores Mika. She loves how their personalities are so comparable. In the beginning, she was terrified of Mika, due to having seen her once when she was a pastel goth. It took a while to break the ice. [[River Stewart|'River Stewart']] In the beginning, Mimi was absolutely terrified of River. Probably due to their complete contrast in personality, Mimi tended to avoid River at all costs until very recently opening up her heart to the tough baseball player. Starlenne Adams Mimi has developed a huge liking to Starlenne. Like Starlenne's friend-crush towards Coco, Mimi finds the girl very interesting and pretty. [[Moonlight Zechariah|'Moonlight Zechariah']] Mimi is very interested in Moonlight. Most likely to their differences. However, Mimi is too scared to approach the intimidating girl. [[Noelle Melodiah|'Noelle Melodiah']] Mimi respects Melo. However, when confronting her, she becomes too nervous and doesn't know what to say. Most likely to both their awkward personalities, they can never hold a conversation. Most times, when they bump into each other, they both run away embarrassed. [[Libra Rose|'Libra Rose']] Mimi is happy to have a friend who is just like her, someone timid. However, Libra tends to keep away from Mimi when playing sports due to Mimi's intense atmosphere when in sports mode which is unusual to her normal, timid self. [[Danielle Ashton|'Danielle Ashton']] Mimi doesn't know Danielle that well. However, she finds the blue-haired girl super cute and calls her "Dani". She likes the girls drawings and admires her. Sasha Mimi is absolutely terrified of Sasha. The girl who is the most different from Mimi, she tends to stay away from her. However, she admires the girls courage of not caring what others think of her and her strongwill. (I can't think of other Candies.. let me know if you're interested! :3) Gallery: ' Mimi by A-i-d-e-n.jpg|Mimi by A-i-d-e-n Mimi Emoji by Luna.png|Mimi by Luna Luna's Version on Mimi.png|Mimi Sketch by Luna AntiMimi and AntiMika.jpg|Anti Mimi and Anti Mika AntiMimi and AntiLuna.png|Anti Mimi and Anti Luna AntiLuna and AntiMimi.png|AntiLuna and AntiMimi Mimi Kiss .jpg|Mimi and Lys Mimi and Leon HS.jpg|Mimi and Leon Highschool Miss and Lys.jpg|Lys and Mimi S Q U A D.png.jpg|Squad Mimi and others.png|Mimi and others Mimi by court.png|Mimi ' Mimi and friends!! Trivia: * Mimi wears glasses at home when reading. * Her favourite flower is the white tulip * She has a love for sweets, especially parfaits. * Due to always being at her Café, she naturally smells like vanilla * She has a fear of the ocean * therefore, it doesn't help with her love to swim. * Mimi's crush is Lysander in the MCL universe. * However, Mimi is with Malcolm in the multicandyverse. * She got rid of her highlights, due to her mother's disapproval. * Mimi is afraid of Miko, Mika's gender-bend. * She dislikes caramel, chocolate flavored ice cream, and soda. * She is very sporty. She loves all sports. * Mimi only ever stops being timid playing sports and eating. * she has a bunny she calls Chubbs. * Apart from her tattoos on her breast and lower back, she has one around her right ear of the leo zodiac symbol. * She has 6 piercings on both ears, a bellybutton piercing, and debates to get a lip piercing. * She hates socks, shoes, and flip flops. * She keeps her hair down at home. * Mimi's gender-bend Milos, is 5"11 * Mimi and Milos have never kissed anybody * Before Sweet Amoris, both Mimi and Milos were emotionless, guarded people. Category:Candies D-M Category:Lysander Category:Female Category:Straight Category:Pansexual Category:Tattoo